totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Sławni inaczej.
Odcinek 4 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Fabryce Gwiazd obie drużyny przygotowywały profesjonalną sesję zdjęciową i fotografowały... Mnie! Hahah! Niestety, ''przypadkowe zniszczenie aparatu przez Wyatta zapewniło przegraną Gwiazd i jego eliminację. Czy Paparazzi uwierzą, że mogą wygrać po raz kolejny? Czy jednak spór pomiędzy Cole'em a Katherine zniszczy wszystko? Czy Sophia i Ryder w końcu się pocałują? Oglądajcie Totalną Zagładę: Fabrykę Gwiazd! ' (muzyka Superstars by Cathy Heller) Zwyczajowo kamery wychodzące z różnych miejsc i pojawiają się słodkie zwierzaki. Nagle kamera gwałtownie skręca. Napotyka Chrisa, który w szerokim uśmiechu unosi oba kciuki do góry. Potem mija studio i wpada w śmietnik, który się przewraca. Znikąd zjawia się Eden i natychmiast zaczyna je zbierać. Kamera mija ją i wjeżdża do jednego ze studiów, w którym Caleb i Thomas surfują na deskach leżących na ziemi. Następnie kamera wypada przez drzwi po drugiej stronie, po czym pojawia się w kantynie. Są w niej Zoe i Wyatt. Zoe tańczy na stole Kankana, a Wyatt stojąc na podłodze rapuje. Kamera opuszcza kantynę i kieruje się w stronę domków. Z jednego z nich wybiega Nathan, którego goniła Sophia. Kamera wjeżdża do środka i widzimy Rydera flirtującego z Katherine. Kamera wylatuje przez okno i trafia do następnego Studia, w którym Logan gra na gitarze, a nieopodal Cole tańczy breakdance. Kamera zawraca i po kilku sekundach znajduje się w pomieszczeniu z Laylą, która naciska ze strachem czerwony guzik. Na jednym z monitorów widzimy eksplozję, z której wyłania się czarna limuzyna, z której po chwili wysiada Paige. Na końcu kamera trafia do amfiteatru, na którego widowni siedzi samotnie Avery, rysując coś w notatniku. Nagle pojawiają się przy niej wszyscy inni uczestnicy razem pozujący do zdjęcia. Nad nimi pojawia się napis '''Totalna Zagłada: Fabryka Gwiazd. ''' Plac przed domkami (Sophia i Layla leżą na schodach prowadzących do domku Gwiazd. Po drugiej stronie, na schodach do domku Paparazzich Logan gra na gitarze, a obok niego siedzą Katherine i Eden pogrążone w rozmowie. Na placu przed domkami Cole, Thomas, Ryder i Zoe grają w piłkę. Nieopodal nich oparta o drzewo, siedziała Avery, rysują coś zawzięcie w swoim notesie) Ryder: ''(Do Cole'a)'' Podaj do mnie! (Cole kopnął piłkę, jednak jego celność pozostawiła wiele do życzenia. Piła poleciała i spadłą prosto na Sophię) Sophia: ''Ty ***!'' (Sophia odrzuciła piłkę, która trafiła Cole'a prosto w twarz) Cole: ''... Auu...'' Katherine: ''Hahahahahaha!'' Sophia: ''Debil!'' Logan: 'Problemy nastolatków. '''Eden: '''Sam jesteś nastolatkiem. '''Logan: '''Ale nie mam problemów. '''Katherine: '''Coś w tym jest... ''(Wymiana uśmiechów pomiędzy Kat i Loganem) '''Eden: ''Czy mi się wydaje, czy wszyscy się w sobie zakochują? A co z Ziemią?! Sama sobie nie pomoże!'' (Kamera przeniosła się na siedzącą nieopodal Avery. Za drzewa wyszedł Thomas) Thomas: '''Co tam rysujesz? '''Avery: ''(Szybko zamyka notes)'' Nic ci do tego. (Wstała i zaczęła iść w stronę domku. Thomas podążył za nią) Thomas: '''Spoko. Jeśli nie chcesz mówić, to nie mów. '''Avery: '''Nie odczepisz się ode mnie, co nie? '''Thomas: '''Nie ma szansy! '''Avery: '''To miłe... '''Avery: ''Ustalmy coś. Nie lubię nikogo.'' Thomas: ''Zaprzyjaźnimy się w końcu.'' Zoe: '''BU! HAHAHAHAHA! '''Avery: '''Ku*wa!!! '''Thomas: '''Hahahaha! Szkoda, że nie widziałaś swojej twarzy! Hahahaha! '''Zoe: '''Hhahahahahaha! Zoe idzie zrobić bum! Hhahahha! '''Avery: ''Tak jak mówiłam... Idioci!'' (Kamera wraca na schody domku Gwiazd. Layla poszła do łazienki. Ryder wykorzystał okazję i przysiadł się do Sophii) Ryder: 'Witaj piękna. '''Sophia: '''Ja to wiem. Ty to wiesz. Wszyscy to wiedzą. Musisz postarać się bardziej. '''Ryder: '''Okej. ''(Uśmiech) Zapomnijmy o tym... Witaj najcudowniejsza bogini mojego życia. 'Sophia: '''Lepiej... Mów dalej. '''Ryder: ' Jestem gotów na twe rozkazy. I zawsze służę dobrą radą. '''Sophia: '''Hmph...? Jeśli tak, to możesz zrobić mi zieloną herbatę. Bez cukru. '''Ryder: '''Nie te rozkazy miałem na myśli... '''Sophia: '''W takim razie... Moja odpowiedź pozostaje bez zmian. '''Ryder: ''(Przysuwa się bliżej Sophii i zaczyna szeptać jej na ucho)'' A co miałbym zrobić, żeby Cię przekonać? Sophia: 'Po pierwsze się odsunąć. ''(Odpycha go) A po drugie... Udowodnić, że nadajesz się na mojego sojusznika. 'Ryder: '''Słucham. '''Sophia: '''Pozbądź się chytrze kogoś groźnego. Nie mam na myśli siebie, oczywiście. '''Ryder: '''A kogo? '''Sophia: '''Katherine. '''Ryder: '''Katherine? '''Sophia: '''Katherine. '''Ryder: '... 'Sophia: '''Boisz się? '''Ryder: '''Nie... Mam plan. '''Sophia: 'Życzę połamania nóg. '''Sophia: ''Ten frajer odwali za mnie brudną robotę! Hahahah! ... Frajer z cudownymi oczami...'' Zoe: ''Bum bum! Hahahaha!'' Amfiteatr (Chris wchodzi na scenę. Obydwie drużyny siedzą na widowni) Chris: 'Cieszę się, że jesteście! '''Avery: '''Ale my nie. '''Thomas: '''Hahaha! '''Avery: '... 'Thomas: '... '''Thomas: ''A już myślałem...'' Katherine: '''Uciszcie się! '''Cole: '''Ta. Słuchajcie panny idealnej! '''Katherine: '''Jeśli jeszcze raz się odezwiesz, to obiecuję ci, że wcisnę w ciebie całą porcję tej obrzydliwej brei Chefa! '''Cole: '''Nie zrobisz tego! '''Katherine: '''Uwierz mi. Zrobię. '''Eden: '''Uspokójcie się! Proszę. '''Ryder: ''(Do Katherine)'' Dobrze mu dogadałaś. Katherine: 'Dzięki. '''Sophia: '''A co to miało być! Jesteś w NASZEJ drużynie! '''Ryder: '''Wyluzuj. '''Sophia: 'Żadne wyluzuj! Swatasz się z wrogiem! 'Katherine: '''Wrogiem?! To tylko głupie reality show! '''Sophia: '''To skoro jest głupie, to po co tu jesteś?! '''Katherine: '... 'Sophia: '''No właśnie! '''Ryder: '''Daj jej spokój! '''Zoe: '''Bum bum! Hahahaha! '''Caleb: '''Skończcie to... '''Sophia: '''Nikt nie pytał cię o zdanie! '''Layla: '''Ehh... '''Caleb: '... (I tak przez kolejne kilkanaście sekund wszyscy zaczęli się ze sobą kłócić) 'Chris: '''Kocham te dzieciaki! '''Chef: '''Wyglądają, jakby mieli się zaraz pozabijać. '''Chris: '''Hahaha! Damy im jeszcze kilka minut. Jeśli dojdzie do krwawej walki, to im przerwiesz. '''Chef: '''Muszę? '''Chris i Chef: '''Hahahahahaha! ''(Kamera powróciła do strefy kłótni) '''Eden: '''Może moglibyście się w końcu uspokoić?! '''Wszyscy poza Eden: '''NIE! '''Eden: ''Próbowałam.'' Cole: '''Panna perfekcyjna na pewno nie odpuści. Jest zbyt uparta. '''Katherine: '''Mógłbyś się proszę nie wypowiadać!? '''Cole: '''Nie. Nie mógłbym! '''Katherine: ''(Chciała rzucić się na Cole, ale Ryder ją powstrzymał)'' Ryder: 'Spokojnie. Nie jest tego wart. ''(Obejmuje Katherine ramieniem) 'Sophia: '''Ryder! Odejdź od tej idiotki! '''Katherine: '''Przepraszam? '''Sophia: '''Nie musisz! '''Katherine: '''Jesteś chamska! '''Sophia: '''Dzięki! Wiem to. ''(Uśmiech) 'Katherine: '''Myślisz, że wygrasz? Potrafisz tylko rozstawiać swoją drużynę po kątach. Nic poza tym! '''Sophia: '''Przynajmniej umiem kierować tą bandą kretynów! Ty nawet nie potrafisz zapanować nad jednym z nich! Cole radziłby sobie znacznie lepiej! '''Caleb: '''Kretynów?! '''Nathan: '''Odezwała się! '''Layla: '''Nie miałaś na myśli mnie. Prawda? '''Sophia: '''Oczywiście, że nie. '''Cole: '''Dzięki, że tak uważasz! Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam! '''Katherine: '''Zamknij się, Cole! A ty! Myślisz, ze jesteś super fajna?! Nie jesteś! '''Sophia: '''Auć... Dopiekłaś mi! Lepiej nie potrafisz, miss doskonałości z wrzodem na płaskim tyłku? '''Katherine: '''Ha ha! Zabawne. Naprawdę! Padłam i nie wstaję! Mój tyłek przynajmniej nie jest spięty! '''Layla: '''Hahaha! ... Sorka... '''Caleb: '... 'Ryder: '... Może... 'Katherine i Sophia: '''ZAMILCZ! '''Ryder: '''Okej... '''Sophia: '''Nie ma tego złego, co by na twój ryj nie weszło! '''Katherine: '''Idź do lustra i weź miskę, bo się porzygasz! '''Sophia: '... 'Logan: '''Czemu walicie tymi sucharami? '''Sophia: '''To przez tą dz**! '''Katherine: '''Przegięłaś! ''(Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Katherine rzuciła się na Sophię. Kilka sekund później, obie już leżały na ziemi, okładając się pięściami i szarpiąc za włosy.) 'Zoe: '''Hahahahah! Powyrywajcie sobie te kłaczki! Hahahhaha! Wybijcie sobie ząbki! Hhahahaha! '''Thomas: '''Zoe? Co ty robisz? '''Zoe: '''Zagrzewam je do walki. '''Avery: ' '''Layla: ''(Do Cole'a i Rydera)'' Rozdzielcie je! Co tak stoicie!? (Ryder chwycił Sophię, natomiast Cole złapał Katherine. Kat miała podbite oko, natomiast Sophia rozciętą wargę) Chris: 'No no no... A ja chciałem tylko powiedzieć wam o zadaniu na ten tydzień... Jednak wy... To zniszczyliście! Jesteście nieodpowiedzialni! Zachowujecie się jak prawdziwie, rozpieszczone gwiazdy. I muszę wam powiedzieć... Podobało mi się to! '''Avery: '''Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie! '''Chris: '''Wyglądam, jakbym żartował? '''Avery: '... 'Chris: '''Dokładnie! Podnieśliście dzisiaj oglądalność! Haha! Podczas dzisiejszego odcinka wzrosła aż dwukrotnie! Jesteście wielcy! Z tej okazji odwołuję dzisiejsze zadanie! '''Sophia: 'Żartujesz? Czyli nikt nie odpada? 'Chris: '''Odpada! Ale o tym później! '''Logan: '''Ale kto przegrał?! '''Chris: '''Dajcie mi dokończyć! .. Eh.. Dzieciaki... Widać, waszych myśli nie da się zająć czymś innym. Dzisiaj w ceremonii eliminacji wezmą udział... '''Katherine: '''No szybciej! '''Chris: '''Wszyscy! Każdy jest dzisiaj zagrożony! '''Sophia: '''Co?! Nie zgadzam się! '''Chris: '''Okej... '''Sophia: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''Możesz już iść do limuzyny, jeśli coś ci się nie podoba... '''Sophia: '''To ja wolę zostać... '''Chris: '''Też tak myślałem... A więc... Do wieczora gwiazdeczki. Domek Gwiazd '''Sophia: '''To niesprawiedliwe! '''Zoe: '''Bo wylecisz? '''Sophia: '''Nie... Co? Nie! Dlaczego!? '''Zoe: '''Wyzwałaś nas od kretynów. To wystarczy. '''Nathan: '''I myślisz, że przez to nie będziemy głosować na ciebie? '''Sophia: '''Ehh. Tak. '''Ryder: '''Ona ma rację. Nie będziemy osłabiać drużyny. Zagłosujmy na kogoś z paparazzich. '''Layla: '''Jestem za! Zagłosujmy na Chrisa! '''Sophia: '''On jest prowadzącym... '''Layla: '''No tak... '''Caleb: '''To kogo proponujecie? '''Sophia: '''Katherine! '''Ryder: '''Nie! Jeszcze nie! Zagłosujmy na Logana albo Thomasa! '''Caleb: '''Czemu? '''Ryder: '''Bo jeśli Katherine i Cole zostaną, to wciąż będą się gryźli. Tak samo jak pogryzły się dziewczyny. '''Nathan: '''Hehehe! '''Sophia: '... 'Layla: '''A my na kogo głosujemy? '''Sophia: '''To oczywiste... Katherine. '''Ryder: '''Thomas albo Logan. '''Nathan: '''To Thomas czy Logan? '''Caleb: '''Zgubiłem się... '''Layla: '''Ja też... To kto w końcu przegrał? '''Zoe: '''Wszyscy! Bum bum! '''Sophia: '''Głosujemy na Katherine! '''Ryder: '''Głosujemy na Thomasa lub Logana! '''Sophia: '... 'Ryder: '... 'Caleb: '''Nie idzie się z wami dogadać... Plac przed domkami ''(Katherine siedzi samotnie na schodach, ocierając co jakiś czas oczy. Pojawia się Ryder i siada obok) '''Katherine: '''Nawet nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło... To chyba była chwila. Emocje mnie poniosły... I wyszło jak wyszło... Nie chciałam robić sobie wrogów... A widać, że nawet tego nie potrafię... Jestem beznadziejna. '''Ryder: ''Czemu one muszą tyle gadać? Ehh...'' (Ryder objął ramieniem Katherine, i widać było, że to jej nie przeszkadza. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu) Katherine: 'Dzięki, że mnie poparłeś... To było miłe z twojej strony. '''Ryder: '''To cały ja. '''Katherine: '''Heh... '''Ryder: '''Musiałem to zrobić. Tak cudowna dziewczyna, zasługuje na swojego rycerza, który będzie bronił jej honoru. '''Katherine: '''Ale nie masz lśniącej zbroi. I rumaka. '''Ryder: '''Jesteśmy na planie filmowym... Coś się na pewno znajdzie. '''Katherine: '''Dziękuje. Będę twoją dłużniczką. '''Ryder: '''Możesz spłacić swój dług. Znam pewien sposób. '''Katherine: '''Boję się... '''Ryder: '''Nie ma czego... ''(Ryder pochylił głowę ku Kat i po chwili już się całowali. Namiętnie. Całe to zajście zostało zauważone przez Sophię) '''Sophia: ''A więc pocałunek...'' Ryder: ''Jest moja!'' Katherine: ''Mój pierwszy pocałunek... (Wzdycha)'' Zoe: ''Bum bum!'' Ceremonia Eliminacji (Chris pojawia się w garniturze na scenie. Towarzyszą mu kłęby dymu. Uczestnicy siedzą niewzruszeni na widowni) Chris: 'Witajcie na kolejnej ceremonii rozdania Złotych Gwiazd w Fabryce Gwiazd. Dzisiejszy system będzie inny od dwóch pozostałych. Ale to wyjatkowo ten jeden raz, z okazji pobicia rekordu oglądalności. '''Avery: '''To znaczy? '''Chris: '''A to znaczy, droga panno... '''Avery: '''Jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie panną, to stracisz włosy. '''Chris: '''Wszystko tylko nie włosy! '''Sophia: '''Proszę cię... '''Chris: '... No tak... Na czym to ja? Ach tak! Dzisiaj... Osoby z największą ilością głosów mogą czuć się bezpiecznie... '''Sophia: '''Super. '''Chris: '''I o to jak prezentują się wyniki waszego głosowania. Hyhm... Cztery głosy zdobyła Katherine. W normalnych okolicznościach odpadłabyś, ale dzisiaj... Jesteś bezpieczna. Złota Gwiazda wędruje do ciebie. '''Katherine: ''Kamień z serca!'' Chris: '''Dalej... Sophia i twoje trzy głosy... Cole z dwoma głosami. '''Cole: '''Miód i malina. '''Chris: '''Avery... Logan... Ryder... Wy macie po jednym głosie. A to oznacza, że reszta jest zagrożona. '''Eden: ''To dziwne uczucie... Być zagrożoną, w chwili, gdy każdy może odpaść.'' Nathan: ''Błagam, tylko nie ja. Błagam, tylko nie ja.'' Zoe: ''Bum!'' Thomas: ''Boję się... Dosłownie.'' Layla: ''Eee... To ja odpadam czy zostaję?'' Caleb: ''No ja raczej nie odpadnę... ... Chyba...'' Chris: 'No i co ja mam z wami zrobić? '''Nathan: '''Zostawić w grze? '''Chris: '''Haha! Rudzielcu... Chciałbyś! '''Nathan: '''Chciałbym... I nie jestem rudy. '''Chris: '''Niech ci będzie... Jesteś bezpieczny. '''Nathan: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''A z resztą? Co z wami by tu zrobić? '''Logan: '''Możesz zrobić losowanie. '''Chris: '''Nie głupi pomysł! ''(Po kilku minutach Chris był gotowy do przeprowadzenia losowania. Emocje sięgnęly zenitu) 'Chris: '''Caleb! ... Eden! Jesteście bezpieczni! '''Eden: '''Jej! '''Chris: '''Layla! '''Layla: '... '''Chris: '''Odbierz Złotą Gwiazdę. '''Layla: '''Aah... Jej! Zostaję w grze! '''Chris: '''No i zostało nam dwóch uczestników... Zoe. '''Zoe: '''Bum bum! '''Chris: '''I Thomas. '''Thomas: '''Kurczę... '''Zoe: '''Nie mów kurczę... To brzydko! '''Thomas: '''Rajuśku... '''Zoe: '''Lepiej... '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj... Limuzyną Frajerów odjedzie... '''Thomas: ''(Krzyżuje palce)'' Chris: 'Thomas! '''Thomas: '''Poważnie?! '''Chris: '''Niestety... '''Zoe: '''Bum bum! Hahahha! Zoe zostaje! Gdzie fajerwerki!? '''Chris: '''Schowane. Twój psycholog kazał je schować przed tobą. '''Zoe: '... Stary osioł... '''Chris: '''Thomas... Do Limuzyny tędy. '''Thomas: ''(Otwiera drzwi limuzyny)'' Chris? Mam pytać co tu robi niedźwiedź? 'Chris: '''Niekoniecznie... '''Thomas: '''Ehh... ''(Wsiada. Limuzyna rusza, nagle słychać stłumiony ryk niedźwiedzia) '''Chris: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie zginie... No trudno... Odpadł Thomas... W grze zostało już tylko jedenastu! Czy między zawodnikami w końcu ułożą się dobre stosunki? Czy już do końca gry będą ze sobą walczyć o każdy szczegół. Kto odpadnie następnym razem? Tego wszystkiego dowiesz się już w następnym odcinku TOTALNEJ ZAGŁADY: FABRYKI GWIAAAAZD! Dobranoc! Głosowanie Kto powinien odpaść? Avery Sophia Caleb Ryder Thomas Zoe Layla Cole Katherine Eden Nathan Logan Kategoria:Totalna Zagłada: Fabryka Gwiazd Kategoria:Fikcje Samis97